


Like a Kitten

by peaceloveandlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Kitten, Kittens, Light BDSM, M/M, Pink - Freeform, Smut, Top Louis, also this is my first smut so please dont judge me, harry is louis' baby, harry likes pink, i love you lots, im bad at tags, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe kinda sorta, mostly smut tho im so sorry, what the fuck is wrong with me im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandlarry/pseuds/peaceloveandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erm, I, uh, well, I think... I think you're really pretty, and I, um, I want to fuck you- I mean! Oh god. I- I want to go out? Yea! I want to go out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Harry likes to wear kitten ears, and Louis happens to think Harry looks nice with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever attempted smut so I'm super duper sorry. Let me know what you think, good or bad!

Louis hates school. He hates waking up. He hates the work. He hates having to sit for hours. He hates school.

He, however, does not hate Harry. Harry is the little year 12 who likes to wear pastel pink and wear cat ears to school. All the younger kids think Harry is cool, all the older kids think Harry is weird. But Louis doesn't care. He thinks Harry is adorable. He wants Harry to be his kitten. So, one day after school, he sneaks up behind Harry at his locker, and taps him on the shoulder.

"Oh! Hi there. You scared me!" Harry smiled and, wait, did he just giggle?

"Hi, Harry right? Hi Harry. I'm Louis."

"Hi Louis!" Harry stood up, and looked at Louis. Hi smiled, shy all of a sudden. Why was the gorgeous Louis Tomlinson talking to him, of all people?

Louis stood there awkwardly, thinking about what to say to Harry, all of his previous plans gone.

"Erm, I, uh, well, I think... I think you're really pretty, and I, um, I want to fuck you- I mean! Oh god. I- I want to go out? Yea! I want to go out." Louis stutters through his words and mentally face palms himself, because smooth, Louis, smooth.

Harry blushes, then looks Louis dead in the eye and says with a wink, "I'm down for both."

~~~

It's been a few months since their encounter, and Louis and Harry started sitting together at lunch, walking in the hallways, and Louis would even drive Harry home after school. They've been on a few dates, watched movies, and done all that coupley stuff. Are they boyfriends? Probably. It's not "official" but everyone knows it. And, Harry did not let Louis forget about his little mix up, purposefully trying to get Louis all flustered. He would prance around, sit on Louis' lap and wriggle around, stare at Louis with big kitten eyes while shoving a banana down his throat, and all that jazz. So Louis wants to fuck him? Let him, Harry thought with a smile.

Louis ordered a special surprise for Harry, and it finally arrived. So, Louis invited Harry over that weekend to give Harry his special surprise.

~~~

"Hey babe," Harry greeted Louis with a wink when he answered the door.

"Hello, kitten." Louis responded, quickly shutting the door behind Harry.

As always, Harry was wearing his pink kitten ears, with a large pastel pink sweater and black leggings. After visibly checking him out, Louis pushed him up against the door.

"I've got a surprise for you, kitten." Louis breathed in Harry's ear, Harry going stiff underneath him, Louis brushing up against Harry, then gently grinding down on him, causing Harry's eyes to go wide.

"Upstairs, now." Louis said, gently yet demanding. Harry nodded eagerly, kicking off his shoes and hurrying to the top of the stairs, waiting for Louis to show him where to go.

Once Louis reached the top, he placed his hand over Harry's eyes and led him to his room, where Harry's surprise was waiting.

"Surprise, kitten." Louis said, lifting his hands away from his eyes. On the bed, was an assortment of toys to be used to make Harry Louis' real life kitten.

Harry turned to look at Louis, eyes watery. "Haz? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know that this made you uncomfortable, if I would've known, I- I wouldn't have done it, I just-" Harry stopped him with a kiss, not full of lust, or anger, but full of love. It was sweet and tender.

"I love it Lou. I just cant believe you got all this for me."

"Are you sure, dear? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you feel uncomfortable, let me know. I'll stop, okay?"

Harry nodded, eager to be Louis' kitten. "I want to be your kitten, Daddy," he whispered, causing Louis' dick to get harder in his pants. Geez, this kid knew what he doing. Harry tugged Louis toward the bed, gently laying down, pulling Louis down on top of him, into a kiss. This kiss was more passionate than their last one, full of lust, getting more heated by the minute. Louis slid his tongue in Harry's mouth, earning a small moan from Harry. Louis loved that noise, and he wanted to hear Harry make it forever. He found himself grinding down on Harry, earning a louder moan from the younger boy.

Louis disconnected their lips, causing Harry to whine. But, he reached for the younger lad's pants, looking at him, silently asking for permission to remove them, which Harry eagerly nodded to. Louis gently slid Harry's pants down, revealing a pair of pink lace panties to match his sweater. His dick was already semi-hard, getting harder by the minute. Harry looked at Louis with large eyes, already needy. "Help, Lou."

"Shh, baby. I will help you, I promise," Louis said, grabbing something from beside him on the bed. He slid Harry's panties down and grabbed his dick, stroking it a few times, then sliding something cold and hard down and over it. Harry whined, looking at Louis with desperate eyes.

A cock ring.

"No, no, no, no," Harry whimpered, not wanting that, not wanting anything to prevent him from reaching his high.

"Shh, kitten, Daddy has you. I will take care of you. I'll make you feel better than you ever have before," he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded, mind going fuzzy because, fuck, he's so hard, and he can't do anything. Fuck, fuck, fuck...

And, he can't help it, he's reaching for his dick, because it's hard and he wants to touch himself, fix himself, make it better.

"No, kitten. Don't touch yourself." Before Harry can protest, Louis is grabbing his hands, making him form fists, and sliding mitts over his hands. He looks down, the mitts look like paws, and although he's frustrated, he smiles, because he really is Louis' kitten, and fuck, he loves it. He loves it so much.

He tries to move his hands but he can't. He brushes his paws over his dick, trying to help his hard on, and he feels like a kitten, with his paws and his cat ears. He looks and Louis and he can't think straight. He wants him to do something, anything.

"Louuuu." Harry practically mewls.

And Louis decides that its time to help Harry into the rest of his gift. He helps Harry sit up, and fastens the pretty pink collar around his neck, which Harry absolutely adores. He slides Harry's underwear off the rest of the way. He turns him around, and cuffs his hands behind his back using the pretty pink handcuffs he got especially for his kitten. After doing so, he strips down himself, then clips a pretty pink leash to Harry's pretty pink collar. He pulls on Harry's leash, guiding him, and yanking him down to his own cock. Almost immediately, Harry opened his mouth, and licked Louis' slit. Louis let out a moan, and Harry took the head in his mouth. It felt so good, fuck. Soon, Harry took more of him in his mouth, and Louis moaned more. If Harry could get harder, he did, because he loved knowing he was the one who was responsible for those moans. He hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing his head. He couldn't take all of Louis in his mouth, but he couldn't use his hands, so he just kept bobbing his head.

Eventually, Louis fingers wound their way into Harry's hair, and his grip tightened. He began pushing Harry's head further down, forcing his head down further on his own cock, and fuck it felt so good.

Harry was choking on Louis' dick. It burned his throat, but he wanted to make Louis happy, and it's not like he could do much, his hands tied, literally. His throat hurt and his dick hurt, but the sounds Louis was making was enough to keep him going.

Louis looked down at his kitten, choking around his own cock, and it was almost enough to make him cum in Harry's mouth. His eyes were watery, and he was on his knees, lips around his dick and he already looked so wrecked.

He pulled Louis off his dick, a trail of saliva trailing from Harry's lips. He couldn't do anything about it, so Louis wiped it away for him, kissing him softly on the lips. But Harry was needy. His eyes were glazed over.

Louis grabbed Harry's arm and helped him up and onto the bed. Harry whined, he wanted a release.

Louis took Harry's dick in his hand and began stoking it. Harry made a strangled noise. He couldn't think straight. It felt so good, yet it hurt, and he wanted to cum so bad, but all he could do was whine.

"Harry baby, do you want to cum?"

Harry nodded his head frantically.

"Do you want Daddy to make you cum? Use your words baby."

"Y-yes, D-daddy. Please, d-d-daddy. Please- ah!"

Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's dick, and began moving it up and down, the other hand squeezing Harry's balls, massaging them. Harry was losing his senses, making the filthiest noises and Louis loved it. He smirked. He loved the control he had. Harry was bucking his hips in Louis's hand, trying to get as much friction as possible. It was hot. His cat ears were crooked, his hair was all messed up. He loved this. He loved Harry.

"Okay, kitten. I'm going to take the cock ring off. But you wait until I say you can cum, or you will be punished. Understood?"

Harry nodded frantically, eager to get his release.

Louis slid the ring off, and Harry let out a whimper, but he didn't release yet. He looked at Louis, eyes pleading, until:

"Okay."

Harry came in Louis hand on command. After he was done, he opened his eyes and looked at Louis. He was already beginning to look fucked out. Louis thought he looked beautiful. He straightened his cat ears for Harry, and told him to lay down on his stomach. Harry gladly obliged.

Louis went to his bed side table and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept there. He put some on his fingers and went back to Louis, whose eyes were following his movements until he could no longer see Louis.

"Okay kitten. I'm going to stretch you out now, okay?" Harry nodded. "I wouldn't want to hurt my kitten." He petted Harry's hair, and Harry leaned into the touch. He really loved Louis.

Louis knelt down to Harry's bum, and slowly put one finger in his hole. He moved it around a little, and added another finger. He wiggled them back and forth, and curled them a little bit, working Harry's tight hole, opening it up. Harry began to whimper and moan. He added another finger, and started slowly moving them in and out, then going faster, fucking Harry's hole with his fingers. Harry's whimpers turned into moans, which then turned into Harry muttering things like, "Oh, my gosh,", "daddy please," and "fuck, fuck, fuck". And Louis had an idea.

"Harry, I don't want to hear another word from you. Understood?"

Harry nodded, but his glazed over eyes said otherwise. He kept on moaning, and making obscene noises when Louis would crook his fingers inside of him.

Louis kept finger fucking Harry's hole. He got very close, and blew his hot breath on Harry's hole.

"Fuck," Harry whimpered, under his breath. "So good, Daddy, so good..."

"Harry, I specifically said no more words. And you disobeyed me. So now, I will keep you quiet." And with that, he removed his fingers from Harry and Harry whined at the loss. Louis reached over and grabbed the pretty pink ball gag from the small pile of things still on the bed and placed it in front of Harry's lips. Feeling it there, Harry opened his mouth to accept the intrusion and Louis fastened it snugly behind his head.

"How's that kitten? Can you talk back to Daddy now?" Harry tried to answer, but only a muffled sound was heard. Louis laughed at his helpless kitten. He had complete control now. He knew Harry loved it. He went back to work on Harry's hole. This time, instead of his fingers, he used his tongue. He licked and nipped at Harry's hole, earning some filthy whines from the kitten, until he poked his tongue in, and began fucking it in and out, in and out, in and out. Harry started squirming, eager for more. It felt so fucking good, he needed it, all of it.

"Stop moving Harry." Louis lightly slapped Harry's bum, which made Harry whine yet again. Who knew Harry was so kinky? Louis smirked and slapped him again, and licked his hole. "If you keep moving, I'll tie you down." Slap. "You'd probably like that though, wouldn't you?" Slap. Lick. Slap. "You're a slutty little kitten, aren't you?" Moan. Slap. "Daddy's little slutty kitten." He roughly grabbed Harry's bum and squeezed hard, and Harry moaned, long and filthy. Louis could have came right there, but he was waiting. Waiting to fuck Harry.

He roughly shoved three fingers back into and Harry bucked forward, surprised by the intruders, but then grinding back to get more, more, more. Louis chuckled at the desperate boy, who came once and was going to cum again, soon. He began finger fucking Harry once again. He then added his tongue, licking his hole, flicking his tongue in, licking around his hole, slapping and squeezing his bum. It felt so good. So, so good. Finally, Louis kit his prostate, and curled his fingers around it. In a matter of seconds, Harry was coming for the second time. There wasn't as much as the first time, and now he was sensitive. But, Louis kept fucking him with his fingers, and soon he was hard again.

Louis flipped Harry over on his back, and looked at the beautiful boy. His eyes were glassy and his hair was a mess. His cheeks were rosy. He looked so perfect.

"Harry baby, I'm going to fuck you now. You're going to cum again for me, okay baby boy?" Harry's eyes went wide, and he shook his head. He already came twice, there's no way he could do it again. But, Louis knew he could do it. He crawled on the bed and cradled Harry's head in his lap and played with his hair. Harry melted into the touch.

"Listen kitten. I know you can do it, okay? I love you so much, so so much, and I want to do this with you because it's you and I love you so much. But if it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to. Do you want to?" And fuck, how could Harry say no? Louis didn't cum yet, and he did all this for Harry and fuck, he deserves it. He nodded his head to let Louis know, yes. He could take it. He would do it.

Louis grabbed the lube and put some on his dick. After spreading Harry's legs, he lined up with Harry's hole, and slowly pushed his cock in. Fuck, Harry was so tight and he wanted to fuck him so fucking bad, but he just sat there, letting Harry adjust to his dick being inside of him. Eventually, the slight burn went away, and Harry nodded for Louis to move. And when he did, waves of pleasure surged through Harry. He began making the muffled noises again, and Louis could have came right there, but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed Harry's legs and pulled him closer. He got a new angle, and thrust back in, deeper than before. He kept going until Harry let out a long moan, letting Louis know he hit his prostate. Once there, he thrust in faster and faster, and Harry started panting. The drool was dripping down his chin, not being able to control it with the ball gag, and fuck. Louis looked at Harry and the whole scene was so fucking hot. He grabbed Harry's dick and he let out a strangled noise, because his dick was so fucking sensitive. He wanted Harry to orgasm at the same time he did, but he was so fucking close so he had to push Harry along. He started pumping Harry's dick with the rhythm of his thrusts and damn, Harry was hard for the third time. Everything was so much, and with a loud grunt, Louis came in Harry. At the feeling of this, Harry let out another squeal and came for the third time that night. There wasn't much cum. It was clearish and scarce. But Louis fucked Harry until he was completely done with his orgasm. Then Louis pulled out of Harry.

"Kitten, I have one more surprise for you."

Louis pulled out a cat tail butt plug. Harry was fucked out and somewhere between reality and subspace, but he eyed it. His glazed over eyes lit up when he saw it.

"I want to keep you full, kitten." Harry rolled over slowly and put his bum up in the air. It was red from the smacks from earlier. His hole was loose from being fucked and Louis could just slide the plug right in, with no lube or anything. Harry was sort of out of it, but he groaned a little, loving feeling so full, he was filled with Louis' cum and it was literally plugged into him, he couldn't get rid of it. Louis smirked, and took hold of the plug, and shoved it into Harry roughly, which made the boy moan yet again. His dick was becoming hard again, which seemed incredible because he already came three times.

"You like that, kitten?" Louis asked with a wicked grin. He twisted the buttplug around, fucking it in and out of Harry's hole. Harry moaned because, what else could he do? "You're so filthy, kitten. So filthy. You're full of daddy's cum, and you still want to be fucked. You're a slut. A slutty kitten. I bet you would like it if other guys were here too, wouldn't you? You little slut. But no one else can have you. You're my little slut. My little, slutty kitten." And with those words, Harry was crying, because, fuck, it was so hot and it felt so good, but it hurt so bad, he was so sensitive, but he could help it, he came, untouched, for the fourth time. There's nothing there, it was a dry orgasm. After that Louis let the plug go, Harry still full of Louis' cum, and looked at his kitten.

He was on the bed, face down, with his bum up in the air, kitten plug in his ass, his hole full of Louis' cum, his oversized pink sweater pooling up around his chest. His paws were cuffed behind his back, ball gag still in mouth, drool running down his chin, soaking into his shirt, with his cat ears in his damp, disheveled hair, eyes glassy, and collar on. Harry really was Louis' kitten, and he loved it. Both of them loved it. Louis grabbed his phone from his dresser and took a picture of the wrecked boy because, he was his kitten. And this moment was so hot and beautiful and perfect.

But now, Louis had to take care of his kitten. Louis took the hand cuffs off of Harry, and removed the paw mitts from Harry's hands. Harry was too tired to notice. Louis rolled Harry over on his back, Harry grunting quietly when his weight was placed on the plug for a brief moment, before Louis helped him to a more comfortable position. He removed the ball gag, and used the sheets to wipe away the excess drool. He kissed Harry, sweet pecks on the lips, the forehead, his chin, cheeks and nose, while whispering sweet nothings and telling Harry how proud of him he was. Harry smiled, and reached out for Louis, and Louis picked him up and set him down on the chair in his room so he could change the sheets. Poor Harry didn't want to be left alone, and he whined at the loss of Louis, but Louis told him they could cuddle once he changed the sheets. And, as soon as they were clean, Louis picked Harry up and gently laid him down on the bed. After sliding on a pair of boxers,he crawled up next to Harry and pulled the blanket up. He stoked Harry's face, played with his hair, told him how proud he was of him, how beautiful he is, how great that was, how much he loved him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and fell asleep, nestled into his chest and the blankets, a smile on his face. Before falling asleep, Louis thinks to himself that he couldn't have gotten more lucky.

~~~

When Harry wakes up in the morning, he is cuddled up with Louis. He is confused, until the events from last night flood his mind. He reaches up and feels his cat ears, and feels the collar still on. He tries to sit up, but the pressure from the buttplug makes him yelp, makes his dick get hard again. (He doesn't actually think that's possible after last night.) The sound wakes Louis up, who shoots up to make sure his kitten is okay.

"Haz, is everything okay?"

Harry blushes, and nods his head.

"The plug... so full.. I sat on it."

Louis nods in understanding, and flips the covers down and crawls out of bed. We should probably get you cleaned up, huh kitten?" Harry nods, and takes a hold of the hand Louis held out for him. He has to waddle to the bathroom. He's a little sore from last night, but he's also full of Louis' cum and still has a buttplug in his ass. Once they reach the bathroom, Louis gently takes the plug out, and helps clean Harry's hole out. Once he's clean, Louis offers Harry a pair of his boxers, which he gladly accepts. He pulls them up and lets his sweater fall almost to the bottom of the boxers. They go back to Louis' room, and Harry looks at himself in the mirror. He notices the collar Louis put on him is still on, and he takes a look at it. It's pink and ribbon and lace and he loves it. There is a heart charm on the hook on the front. He thinks it's so pretty, until he looks closer. On the heart, it says "For my Haz" and on the back it says, "Love, Lou". Harry's eyes well up with tears, because this is so nice and he loves it so much. He loves his kitten collar and he thinks he might never take it off.

"Harry babe, are you alright?" Louis asks. Harry nods and clears his throat.

"I didn't notice this was engraved. I love it. It's so special. Thank you, Lou. I love it so much. I love you so much." He engulfs Louis in a hug.

"I love you too."


End file.
